Rupture disks are commonly used in industry as safety devices. In order to indicate that a closed system has been relieved of an over-pressure condition the rupture disks can operate in conjunction with sensing devices. Whether the fluid system is a positive or negative pressure system, the disks function to relieve pressure by bursting when a designated pressure (or vacuum) is reached. The rupture disk can be connected to a sensor and signaling device, which alerts operators that the disk has burst. Disks and sensors vary in design and in the materials used, but typically have an outer annular mounting portion surrounding an inner, pressure-sensitive membrane portion that blocks a flow of fluid in a relief port. The typical sensor and signaling device operating in conjunction with the disk is triggered when the disk bursts and breaks an electrical circuit, creating a signal at, e.g., a monitoring station.